This invention relates to completely protein-free food products such as synthetic milks and creams which simulate to a high degree their natural counterparts, but which are more stable over extended periods of storage and repeated freeze-thaw cycles. More particularly, the invention is concerned with products which can be used in lieu of traditional milks and creams and the like by persons having an intolerance to milk protein or sugar, for example.
Substitute food products such as synthetic milks and creams have been proposed in the past. In certain cases these products have achieved substantial commercial success. The products are used by those who, for health reasons, cannot tolerate certain types of dairy products, or in instances where religious convictions restrict the consumption of dairy products.
In order to be successful, synthetic milks, creams and the like must have a number of characteristics. First and foremost, the ersatz products must exhibit taste, appearance, handling and mouth feel properties which are identical or at least closely similar to their traditional dairy counterparts. In addition, these products must be stable for relatively long periods (e.g., at least three weeks and preferably longer) in order to make centralized production and distribution thereof feasible. In the same connection, these products must be able to withstand one or more freeze-thaw cycles and still retain their stability and organoleptic properties. This requirement stems from the fact that grocery stores and other distribution centers will oftentimes store the products under conditions where they will become frozen, either inadvertently or by design. Hence, without substantial freeze-thaw stability, substitute milks, creams and the like could well be impractical.
In most instances emulsified synthetic milks and creams include an amount of protein such as sodium caseinate. The functional purpose of protein in such formulations is to render the emulsion stable. In fact, it has heretofore been thought that acceptable substitute milks and creams could not be produced without using protein or a functional equivalent thereof.